The Name and Kikyo
by The Anime Daydreamer
Summary: Kikyo-bashing and a lot of other idiocy. Oh, and Bob, of course. Must be the most freakiest thing I have EVER written. Please review.


**Me: I guess giving out a good disclaimer can't hurt, right?  
****Inuyasha: You? Give a good disclaimer? Keh!  
****Kagome: Be nice, Inuyasha!  
****Me: Yeah, or else I'll cut off of all of your ramen supply.  
****Inuyasha: ...And I'll do all your chores, too. Oh, not to mention homework...  
****Me: *frowns* I think I like the beads more.  
****Kagome: Yup!  
****Me: Anyhoo! I don't own inuyasha but i own my dreams and in them inuyasha is at my command, so hah, sue me! and kikyo-bashing galore!**

"Oh Inuyasha," began Kikyo, "I have searched for you for so long! Come with me and we can stay in hell foweva and eva! *ahem* Forever and ever! Forget about that imitation, whats-her-face, and-...-Inuyasha?"

Kikyo looked at the space Inuyasha had occupied mere seconds ago. Soft laghter made her turn to her left. Her eyes bugged out of her head at the sight.

"And I think that if our first child is a girl, we should name her Inukira! How about you, Inuyasha?"

"Well, Kagome, I think that it's wonderful that your thinking of naming her after me."

"What is the meaning of this? Inuyasha? What are you doing!" Kikyo began fuming and mumbling about stupid hanyous and idiot mikos from the future. "*Sigh* At least you're still by my side, Kaede." She looked back at the couple only to see...

"Ye should name the child Sakura."

"Kaede! You, too? Well, hey, at least Sesshomaru hasn't gone crazy yet. Wait, don't tell me..."

"The perfect name for the child is ...Sesshomaru-a."

"SESSHOMARU-A? WHAT KINDA MESSED UP-MMFGHM MMM!"

"Inuyasha, be polite! Well, Sesshomaru, even though that's a...colorful name...let's think some more..."

Kikyo nearly sank to the ground in horror. Was everyone going cuckoo? And what kinda name _was_ Sesshomaru-a?

"Naraku! Ah, finally. Glad you're not cra-...Naraku?" Kikyo stood confused as Naraku floated by her in his red-bubble-thingy. Where was he going? But more importantly, how did that creepy Naraku-music suddenly start up from nowhere again? Wait...Dare she think it?

"The perfect name for the girl _is_..."

Everyone leaned forward to hear Naraku's choice.

"...Bob!"

"BOB? BOB!"

"Yes. Isn't that such an _evil_ name?"

"Uhh...Naraku? Sorry to dissapoint you, but maybe there's something better," said Kagome, her eye twitching.

"I know," said Kikyo, "You should name her...Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's thoughts: She was my first love. I'm okay with it.  
Kaede's thoughts: She's my sister.  
Sesshomaru's thoughts: I respect the priestess. The name should suffice.  
Naraku's thoughts: Onigumo did like her...

"Kagome? What do you think," asked Inuyasha.

"Kikyo. Kikyo, Kikyo, KikyoKikyo. Kikyo. Kiyo. KiyoKiyo. KiYokiyo. YokiYoki ...Yuki! What if we name her Yuki?"

Everyone else except Kikyo and Naraku exclaimed, "Perfect!"

"Kagome, koishii, you're a genius," said Inuyasha, hugging her.

"I still think Bob is better."

Suddenly the ground beneath Kikyo shifted. "Hell is calling to me! I'm coming! It's gotta be better than this!" She expected someone to say something, anything. No one did. So with a sigh and a "Goodbye cruel world!" Kikyo fell to Hell.

"Wait," began Kagome as everyone began to leave, "What if the child's a boy?"

An irritated scream could be heard from beneath the ground.

However, no one paid attention. They were busy debating whether or not the name Sesshy-Mc-Flufffer-Poodles-Has-Fluff-n-Stuff-in-his-Wuffer was gay.

* * *

**Annnnnd done!  
****What do you think? Please review! I really enjoy when people review more than they favorite stories. i mean, you can easily gain more fame if someone sees lots of reviews. usually that means ur story is immensely hated or really liked. -_- I'm hoping for the latter. oh, and chek out my other stories! Waves that Wander and Bound to Tomorrow (both Inufics). I also have a Detective Conan fic, wip.**

**Naraku: I still think Bob is better!  
****Me: You know what, Naraku? I agree.**


End file.
